


reborn as a housekeeping orc

by understandable_paradox



Category: isekai - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understandable_paradox/pseuds/understandable_paradox
Summary: I fucked about making a isekai dnd, now its a story im writing. please enjoy.





	reborn as a housekeeping orc

**Author's Note:**

> im slowly trying to make this better, I may delete the entire work if the formating is to shitty, would love any suggestions on how to actually use this hellsite.

Years came and went for our protagonist. They set behind a computer screen typing away and filing documents. Numbers often considered the screens and reports often flooded their hours. The work was dull, but the pay wasn't half bad...  Our protagonist could afford a few simple luxuries, but strangely enough they found themselves investing more into charities and other public goods. And for many years the protagonist would be...content with this existence.  On a day not to just similar from any other day our protagonist would enjoy a simple meal. A nice chocolate powdered churro was the final nicety before their lunch break ended. Our protagonist had been alone at lunch, seated on 4th floor benches...and thus when they began to choke on their final dessert...no one was there to answer. 

The life left our protagonist and arrived elsewhere. A quite blank room, a small singularity Within the room before our protagonist... 

_ "Will you pass on? Or will you try again?" _

they slowly got up and looked at them-self. nothing but aura...well what was to be expected? the old body was most likely getting laughed at by some underpaid schmuck at the morgue. he...does gender count as a soul? they? he was already confused. they addressed the figure. 

"before I answer, mind if ask what you mean by trying again?" their voice wavered. As if constructed from the same ethereal smoke their body was not formed from.the black singularity at the center of the room flickered. 

_ "Try again at life. You perished and now have a 2nd chance." _

he...they thought about it, was this a hindu thing? or some Buddhist stuff perhaps? either or he was somewhat sketched out by the figure. 

"sounds tempting, is there any reason why you're offering me this? pardon all the questions, I just want to make sure that this isn't some mid death hallucination that will end at any moment. also, do you get bored speaking like that?"

_ "You gave more to the world than what you took. You were satisfied in helping others, and from these actions you were deemed worthy of another chance." _  
  


They didn't take notice of the last question. no possible way this guy talked like that all the time, that grandiose god touched the earth type way... 

"ok, I'll bite. I'll reincarnate, but not on earth." they said cautiously, as if almost positive this was just some pre mortem dream that they would awaken from at any moment. 

_ "Yes think of this as one of your many Annie-may's. You will be reborn, aware of your former life, and be granted abilities to suite you." _  
  


It was only the threat of immediately plummeting to hell for laughing in the face of god that he managed to hold his tongue. 

"and this is just your day job huh? giving semi nice people a free ride to the annie-may after life?" but they would lose all pride in themselves if they didn't poke a little bit of fun.

_"Three blessings I bestow on to thee, speak your desires and I shall grant them."_ the singularity flickered a few times during you're questioning.

"ok...I want the ability to gain abilities, but only if they are used against me and I survive." a basic bitch thing to ask for...but it would be nice to have. the latter part was just to ensure they didn't go power hungry. 

The moment the words past their hazy lips, the room shook, on the wall, black ink in bold letters were inscribed. Causing him to scramble back towards the opposite side, almost positive that their greed in ability pickings had called down some horrid unspeakable evil to come and drag them to be tortured. 

** _「Survive The Enemy」: should you succeed in beating your enemy or fleeing the conflict, the blessed will learn the abilities used against them._ **

_ "Two more blessings are yours to choose." _

"I-I would like to start with all the homemaker skills and spells that the world has to offer." They managed shakingly…

why? well to up their value automatically if he ever happens to become enslaved, thus allowing him to be a house slave, thus allowing his escape to be ever much easier~! ok thats a lie, he wanted to cook for himself...they still jumped at the shaking but they were a bit more ready for it. 

** _「The Perfect House」: Expertise in all matters of home are bestowed to the blessed. No task at home is impossible for the blessed._ **

_ "One blessing remains." _

"how about the ability to recognize any species I come across? not all to much, just the basics. like how not to piss them off and such" they didn't really need this, but the black figure kept flickering, and in a brightly lit white room, it was making him nauasus. he didn't want to find out how a soul gets sick. T his guy, so inconsiderate, not even putting out a nice plant to make the room a little more homey. Like having a guy drive behind you with their high beams on. 

** _「Status Report Improved」: a modified version status report, user may see the emotional state, immediate objectives, racial specifications, and more._ **

_ "you have chosen your blessings. Now speak of what you wish to be reborn as, your status, and your social standing." _

"you know what? surprised me! I can make a decent enough life regardless of my birth." his automatic response would have to go for a homeless elf to see if he can get a reaction out of him, but he had no face. 

_ “Are you sure about that?” _

“um...yes?”

_ "will you make any decisions on your race status and social standing." _

>No, Choose for me

>Yes, I want...

_ ** >No, choose for me.** _

The options flared to life before their eyes, like a wheel of Fortune thousands of options clipped passed before settling down finally.

“A female Half-Orc, housekeeper, Born in the worst brothel of Ram Town.” the voice was slightly diffrent, slightly halting. like a voice to text program just on the cuff of perfecting true human speech. 

_ "Oh dear, well best of luck to you." _

the room was quickly sucked away into the singularity and soon they were too facing down existence as your Consciousness would leave them.

** _ **_end prologue_**_ **


End file.
